


Video Chat

by minimoonp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Jade chat for the first time face to face online</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Chat

Be Dave Strider

You are now Dave Strider. You are currently sitting at your computer setting up your webcam. You had been telling your friends about Pesterchum 7.0 and how it had a video-chat function and they finally agreed to get it. You knew sooner or later one of your friends would want to try it out so you figured you might as well set up the webcam now. Egbert had already attempted to chat with you the day before but could never get his camera to work. He told you he would try to get his dad to help him but at the moment he was downstairs baking cakes and John just didn't want to face that at the moment. He finally got it fixed later that day but it was already night when he called you and you were asleep. Instead he settled for taking a picture and sending it to you. You quietly laugh at how funny he looks. He had dark black hair, nerdy square glasses, and to top it off big buck teeth. He was smiling a derpy smile with his blue eyes looking bright. You finally get your webcam set up and as if on cue, someone start pestering you.

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

GG: hi dave!

TG: hey harley  
TG: whats up  
GG: i finally got pesterchum 7.0.  
GG: i have a webcam and everything too!  
GG: do you wanna video chat?  
TG: sure why not  
GG: yay <3

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

Be Jade Harley

You are now Jade Harley. You are sitting in a nice, soft pile of squiddles with your lunchtop in your lap waiting to see who is going to start the video call. You have your mouse over the call button when turntechGodhead starts calling. You answer it quickly and smile. "Hi Dave! It's nice to finally see you!" you say. He slightly nods his head. "Nice to see you too." he replies, the smallest of smiles on his face. "Y'know, this is why I like this video chat thing." he says. "And why is that?" you ask. "Because I finally get to see how derpy you and Egbert looks." he answers. You pout a little and reply, "That's not a very nice thing to say coolkid." He responds with, "It's just I didn't expect you to look like this." "Well what did you expect me to look like?" you ask. He pauses. "Why don't you tell me what you thought I looked like first?" he suggests. You just smile. "I expected you to look sooo cooool, of course! And I was right." Looking at him on the screen you discreetly observed him. He had blonde hair which was very light yet not as light as his sister Rose's platinum blonde hair, and mystery colored eyes that lie behind dark sunglasses. He had light colored skin and was very thin but had muscles, probably from the almost daily strifes he had with his older brother. You had to admit that he was very nice looking and probably cooler than you could ever imagine. "Now your turn." you tell him with a smile.

Be Dave Strider

You are Dave Strider once more and currently trying to explain how she looked without breaking your cool kid facade. You took a look at the girl on your computer screen behind your dark glasses. She was sitting there in a pile of plush toys staring back at you. She had long black flowing hair down her back and slightly tanned skin from living on an island all of her life. She had buck teeth similar to John but they were cute on her. She also had beautiful emerald green eyes behind round glasses that seemed to sparkle whenever she smiled, which was pretty much all of the time. The question was "How did you expect her to look?" The truth was you had expected her to look like John, a little nerdy, bucktoothed kid. And while she did, she still looked very beautiful and you just couldn't tell her that because no matter how well versed you are in words, you were sure you'd say the wrong thing and hurt her. Jade truly seemed to be the only one who could make you break your coolkid act. She was small but delicate and you never wanted to see her frown. This may be the first time talking face to face but even when you were just chatting normally she'd always manage to make you feel so happy and less sarcastic. "I actually expected you to look a bit like your brother." you say starting off. "I saw a picture of him earlier today." she just smiled a bit. "Well we do kinda look alike. He _is_ my brother, like you said." she replied. "Well you do look a bit like him but not much, and you're actually very nice looking if I do say so myself." you tell her, a small smile tempting break through your indifference. You could see her blush a bit. "Y-You really think so?" she asked and you nod your head. She smiles at you a little embarrased and you can't help but smile, your whole coolkid act forgotten. Jade smiles bigger when she sees this. "You know Dave, I think you look very nice looking yourself. Especially when you smile." she told you. You try to hide try to hide the faintest of blush as you turn your head slightly and say, "Thanks Jade."


End file.
